


Christmas Miracle

by kamerer220



Series: Christmas Presents [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Holidays, M/M, Pining, Sucicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: John Watson has not been doing well since Sherlock Holmes Jumped off the roof of St.Bart's 3 years ago.He needs a Christmas Miracle.





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts), [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to the Sherlock Fandom! The show may be over but the writting never has to end!  
> This fic is for everyone who struggles during the holidays with depression and loneliness.  
> If you are struggling with depression or suicidal thoughts please text the crisis line at 347347 counselors are available to talk 24/7. Life is worth living even when it is hard and there is help out there.  
> I would also like to challenge the lurkers and those whose account is only bookmarks of other people's fic to write this year. Take the plunge. This is a safe space. You can even restrict comments if you'd like. Gift the fic to author you admire you would be surprised. I did something scary this year, I published my first book. It wasn't in the Sherlock fandom but another fandom I have been a part of for a long time, but the wonderful Atlin Merrick and 221B Hound both threw their support behind me.So get active! Quit Lurking in the shadows and dive in the deep end! Do something that scares you this year, you have a whole fandom to cushion your fall! I believe in You the way John Watson believes in Sherlock Holmes, and if you haven't already go check out Improbable Press! I am looking forward to more from them in the upcoming year!

Mycroft Holmes had monitered John Watson since his brother's fall from both grace and the top of St.Bart's because he knew even if Sherlock did not fully comprehend the depth of his feelings that if anything happened to the good doctor Sherlock would have no reason to come home. Mycroft used to think that caring was a chemical defect on the losing side but a certain Detective Inspector was teaching him differently. It was these new lessons in sentiment that lead him to send a text to his brother saying "Be Home by Christmas John Watson needs you."

The good doctor had been to war, he had survived though at a cost. He wasn't certain he was going to survive homecoming but then something extraordinary had happened, had a met a living flame to his moth and instead of being consumed by the fire he had been sparked back to life. Then Moriarty had come along and even though that mad man was dead, he had managed to exstinguish the flame that had brought warmth and light to his life.  
So here he was a shell of himself sitting at Sherlock Holmes' grave Christmas Eve with a gun in his hand.

"Sherlock, Sherlock, I was such a mess when we met, but despite the fact that most would say you are a reincarnation of the god of chaos, you brought my life order. Your name means bright hair and maybe your hair wasn't bright but the rest of you shone like the sun even if you couldn't remember that the earth revolved around it. Now my life is dark again except this winter solstice isn't ever going to end. I should have told you more often how amazing you were and cared less about having feet in the tub. Who knew I would miss having feet in the bath tub? I should have told you I loved you. I wouldn't care about the sex or lack there of I should have told you I loved you. It was fine it was all fine and now it will never be fine again." He looked at the gun. It was loaded. He thought about Harry. Would his death destroy her? Would Greg miss him? Did he have the energy to care? He cocked the gun and raised it to his head when suddenly a ghost stepped through the woods.He lowered the gun.

"Are you my Angel of Death Sherlock?"

"John, no John, I am here. I am alive."

"What? You can't be I saw you jump."

"It was all a trick, a magic trick, done to save you, Lestrade, and Mrs.Hudson. Though especially you. John. John none of this would have any purpose if you were not alive for me to come home to, with that pronouncement the great Sherlock Holmes let go of the last of his walls, being away had taught him many things about himself and his capacity to love, and kissed his army doctor.

"You are real. You are alive. You gave me my miracle and on Christmas of all things."  
"i never believed in miracles or heroes but you are both John Watson."  
"We will be that for each other Sherlock Holmes." They kissed again as the snow began to fall and knew that whatever it took from that day on they would never be parted.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! If you are new to the fandom say hi!


End file.
